


Forgiven not Forgetten

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Scully anguish.  It has Mulder dying.





	Forgiven not Forgetten

**Author's Note:**

> CO-WRITER - Natasha Scott originally published Sun Sep 29 1996
> 
> DISCLAIMER:- All the characters and situations of the X-files television program are the creation and property of Chris Carter, and Fox Broadcasting and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. Please e-mail with thoughts, good the bad and the ugly. "Please Forgive Me" belongs to Bryan Adams last time I looked. The title is from a song by The Corrs "Forgiven and Not Forgetten" therefore it belongs to them.
> 
> Author Notes:- This story comes partially from my idea and alot of help from one of my editors, who then help write the story. Please comment with thoughts, good the bad and the ugly.

Agent Dana Scully didn't notice the two tears that slid down her cheeks, she was too deep in thought. The last three months had been the worst she had been through. Not even the death of her farther and sister had prepared her for the day three months ago that she had been told Mulder had been murdered.

Before his death things between her and Mulder hadn't been going well. They had been barley talking, he had no longer shared his feelings with her, there had been no late night phone calls. He had even started to use set work hours and had made it plain that he was not contactable after work hours. All this had come about because she had told him that she had decided to marry Chris. It was not like it was a sudden thing they had been going out for six months. She was tired of waiting for Mulder, she  
had moved on and he seemed to resent her for having done this.

Things had broken down so much that she had even put in for a transfer, but before it had come through Mulder's body had been found in the alley. She had found out that the night before his death Mulder had gone to her mother's place. He had been drunk and raving about how he felt that he couldn't cope anymore. That he hadn't wanted her to marry Chris and that he loved her. Her mother had not been able to tell her about the conversation believing that she would blame herself. And she did. If only she had pushed him harder, made him share his feelings, tell her how he felt.

After he had left her mother's place, they don't know where he had gone, but she could guess. He had gone to the syndicate, demanding answers, wanting the truth, knowing they would kill him. He had planned it, she knew that now. Two days after she had received a letter from him. So had her mother and Skinner, but they had not wanted to share them with her knowing how she would take them. Her letter had asked for forgiveness, said that he was sorry.

His mother had asked her if she would go through his stuff, she was still not fully recovered from her stroke. It had taken her days just to work up the courage to enter the place, Three times she had driven over and just stood outside his door. When she had gone in, she had found everything as it always was, just waiting for him to get home. The CD player had had Bryan Adams "Please Forgive Me" in it. It had been the only thing she had taken to remember him by.

Agent Dana Scully wiped the tears from her face, she had no time for that now as the head of the x-files department she had cases to solve. She was going to find Samantha and the bastards that had killed Melissa and Mulder. Thank God she didn't have to do it on her own. Thanks to Skinner other agents were looking for the truth as well.

Chris had broken of the engagement he had told her "he couldn't fight a ghost." She looked down at where his ring use to be and sighed, "He was right."

**Author's Note:**

> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
> ^^ Vanessa Gray v.gray@student.qut.edu.au  
> 00 MPPB, CMNB, NLEB, Ratnic, SPCDD #30, LGW #77,AGML,  
> >< XPRA, RelationshipX, Myth Patrol, FanFic, Fictalk  
> PFSCM #12, PTTS#9
> 
> <:8)-- DS:- I've seen the truth.....  
> Enlighten. Defend. Protect.  
> <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<
> 
> Flashing back in time :>


End file.
